Unbalanced
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny wakes up in a cell with Robin. He soon learns he's in an unbalanced dimension. With the Titans, Sam, Jazz, and Dani can they save this world and get back home? DXS BBXRae RobStar. Adopted by Jazzy Girl kataanglover!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm on an Idea Road this summer...and it's just begun! For those of you reading my other crossover on here Love and Hope, I promise as soon as my computer is fixed I'll post the chapter I have written. But hopefully you'll like this crossover too. I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

I opened my eyes and found myself in an unknown room, "Huh?" I said and sat up.

I suddenly realized that my wrists were chained, "What the?" I said shocked, "What in the world happened? I can't remember anything."

"Hey," a voice said.

I turned and saw a boy about my age maybe a year or two older chained up too. He had his hair all spiked up, a black and white mask over his eyes, and wore a uniform that looked like it was designed by a traffic light, "Um, hi," I said.

"Are you okay? They threw you in here pretty hard," the boy said.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine. What about you, who are you for starters?"

"Robin," he said.

"Like the bird?" I asked.

"Yeah," Robin said, "What about you?"

"Danny," I said, "Danny Fenton."

"Hey," Robin said, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," I said, "I can't remember anything for the last couple of hours. What about you?"

"I'm a super hero," Robin said, "I'm the leader of a group of teens called the Teen Titans."

"I think I saw you guys on T.V now that you mentioned it," I said, "But I still don't know where I am."

Robin sighed, "Some how we're in another dimension. A dimension where they fear people with powers," Robin said, "My whole team's missing. Why your here I'm not sure."

I bit my lip and laughed nervously, "Um...ever heard of Danny Phantom?" I asked.

"Yeah," Robin said, "He's a hero in Amity Park. Why?"

I let the blue ring appear around my waist and go up and down my body transforming me into my ghost half, "I'm Danny Phantom."

"Holy!" Robin said.

"And if my theory is right," I went intangible and the chains fell off and I smirked, "These people don't have anti-ghost stuff."

I stood up and walked over to Robin and turned him intangible and his chains fell off. Robin smiled, "Thanks," he said and went of to a corner and grabbed a yelled belt.

"Lets go," I said and grabbed Robin and went invisible and intangible.

"We need to find my team," Robin said.

I nodded, "Just point them out," I said.

We flew around the dungeon for a few minutes, "Stop," Robin said, "Starfire's behind that door."

I nodded and phased in the door and turned visible, "Robin!" a girl with long red hair, green eyes, and a purple uniform yelled and hugged him.

"Can't breath Star," Robin said.

"Most sorry," the girl, Starfire, said, "Who is your new friend?"

"Danny," I said, "We need to keep moving."

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and I turned both of them intangible and invisible, "Oh," Starfire said in shock, "This feels most odd."

"Just stay quiet," I said, "People won't be able to see us, but they can hear us."

They nodded, "Just point out the rest of your team," I said and phased out the door.

A few seconds later, "Friend Cyborg," Starfire whispered pointing to the door in front of us.

I nodded and phased in and turned everyone visible, "Whoa!" an African American who looked like a robot yelled in shock, "Rob? Star?"

"Cyborg!" Starfire yelled and hugged him.

"Hey Star," Cyborg said, "Who's your new friend?"

"I'm Danny," I said, "We need to hurry. Who knows how long we have before these people figure out we're gone. How many more of your teammates are there?"

"Just two," Robin said grabbing Cyborg and Starfire's hands.

I nodded and grabbed Cyborg and turned everyone intangible. I phased out the door and flew quickly, but just fast enough for them to look in the door, "Hey, I saw BB and Rae," Cyborg said pointing a few doors back.

I phased in the door and turned visible, "Gah!" a green teen yelled.

A girl floating crisscross in a black leotard and her blue cape blowing opened her eyes, "Guys?" she said.

"Beast Boy! Raven!" Starfire squealed, "Are family is once again together."

Raven floated down, "Who's the ghost?" she asked in a monotone.

"I'm Danny," I said, "Is this everyone?" I asked.

Robin nodded, "Yeah," Robin said, "Did anyone come with you?"

I tried to think then went wide eyed, "I'll be back," I said and floated, "I can go faster if I go by myself."

I phased out the door and started looking in the doors. I suddenly stopped and phased in a door, "Sam, Jazz, Dani," I said.

"Danny!" they yelled and hugged me.

I hugged them, "For once I'm glad Tucker wasn't here," I said, "Come on, I have other people to get out of here too."

I grabbed them and phased out before they could asked questions. I phased into the cell where the Titans were, "The Teen Titans?" Jazz said shocked.

I nodded, "Dani," I said, "I'm going to need your help."

Dani nodded and transformed causing the Titans minus Robin to gasp, "Grab Sam and Jazz," I said to Dani, "I'll get the Titans."

Dani nodded and grabbed both Sam and Jazz's hands, "Grab hands guys," I said to the Titans.

"The prisoners have escaped!" a voice yelled followed by an alarm.

The Titans grabbed hands and I grabbed Robin and turned them intangible followed by Dani and we flew through the roof. I looked around a saw purple hills with orange trees and a city that looked like it was made of rubber, "Danny," Jazz said, "I see a forest."

I turned and nodded. Dani and I flew in that direction. We landed and turned visible, "That was close," Beast Boy said.

"Uh-huh," Cyborg said, "Now what?"

Robin looked at Raven, "Can you get us home?" he asked her.

Raven shook her head, "Something's blocking all of us from leaving," Raven said, "That's what I was trying to do in the cell."

I sighed and turned human with Dani, "Well, do you know what it is?" I asked.

"This dimension is unbalanced," Raven said, "We need to make it balanced for us to leave."

"How is not balanced?" Starfire asked, "We are standing straight no?"

Sam, Jazz, Dani, and I looked at Starfire in confusion, "Uh, Star," Robin said, "Not that kind of balance. Like good and evil."

"Oh," Starfire said.

"So, the evil here is wacko?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's putting in your terms," Raven said.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Stop," I said, "I get enough of that with Sam and Tucker."

"Hey!" Sam yelled and hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I yelled and rubbed where she hit my head, "Okay, sorry."

Jazz rolled her eyes, "So what do we do?" she asked.

"We need to figure out how this world's evil is unbalanced," Raven said, "And to do that we need to go in the city again."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, "Like they gave us a warm welcome last time."

"Can I hit him?" Dani asked.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy yelped, "What I do?"

"Dani," I said warningly.

"Fine," Dani said and sat on the purple grass.

**Another Dimension**

I brought something green that looked like wood or something that would burn and set it in the middle of everyone, "Anyone know how to start a fire with this stuff?" I asked.

A tiny flame thrower came out of Cyborg's finger and he lit the the green wood, "Like that," he said.

I sat down beside Sam who laid her head on my shoulder. I was confused, but brushed it off as her being tired, "You two going out or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"NO!" Sam and I yelled in unison Sam sitting up.

The Titans looked at us confused, "They're clueless," Jazz stated, "Mostly Danny."

"Why does everyone call me that!" I yelled.

Dani rolled her eyes, "How am I a clone of you," she asked, "Even I see it."

"See what?" I asked, "And you're not a clone Dani, we've been through this."

"Nothing," Dani said.

I sighed, "I'm going to bed," I said and walked away.

"Hey, aren't you going to be cold?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Danny has an ice core in him," I heard Sam explain, "So does Dani, but her ice powers haven't come in yet. Which means it's very unlikely that Danny will get cold."

I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

**A/N So how does this sound so far? And like I said I'll post the next chapter of Love and Hope once my computer is fixed. I'm sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger in that fic. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing.**

I sat with Jazz, Sam, and Dani as the Titans went into the city with special rings that Cyborg had for them that disguised them completely. Since they didn't have rings for us we waited for them to return. Dani yawned, "I'm bored," she said.

I looked at her, "Well, there's not much we can do Dani," I said to her.

I transformed, "I'm going to see if the Titans are heading back," I said and went invisible and flew above the forest.

I looked at the rubber city and saw no sign of the Titans. I flew back down to Jazz, Sam, and Dani, "Still no sign of them," I said and turned human.

"They've been gone a while," Jazz said, "I hope they aren't in danger."

"If I don't see them when I check again we'll go look for them," I said.

After five minutes Raven and Beast Boy came running in the forest. Raven had long black hair that came to the middle of her back and brown eyes and here skin was now tanned instead of pale. She wore a dark blue tank top with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Beast Boy had blonde hair with green eyes and white skin. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with blue jeans and purple and green tennis shoes. We ran up to them, "What happened?" Sam asked, "And where are the others?"

Raven was the first to get her breath back, "They-the people were waiting for us," Raven said, "We were the only ones to get away."

"What?" I yelled, "But you wore disguises!"

"We don't get it either," Beast Boy said still breathing heavily.

"Did you at least figure out what was wrong with this world?" Dani asked.

Raven nodded, "Their king," Raven said, "He rules them with an iron fist. Makes them fear everything."

"Did you get a name?" Jazz asked.

"Pariah Darka," Beast Boy said.

I went wide eyed and backed away, "Danny?" Sam said, "Danny are you okay? You've faced Pariah before."

I shook my head and transformed and flew off, "Danny!" Sam, Jazz, Dani, Raven, and Beast Boy yelled.

I flew at top speed away from them. After a few minutes I landed and turned human and sat under a tree and held my head, "My fault," I said, "It's my fault this world is like this."

***Flashback-No one's Point of View***

Danny opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him. He felt weak after just defeating Pariah Darka. He tried to sit up, but Sam pushed him down gently and smiled at him and he smiled back. Everyone soon left and a blue light in cased the room. Danny covered his eyes and his ghost sense went off. Danny looked and saw a ghost with a blue staff and looked like a baby, but then changed to an adult, "Who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Clockwork," the ghost said, "And I have some news for you."

Danny sat up slowly, "What?" he asked.

"Only one person could put Pariah back in the sarcophagus when he got out again," Clockwork said, "And that's the new King of the Ghost Zone; you Daniel."

Danny went wide eyed, "Me?" Danny asked pointing to himself.

Clockwork nodded, "I'm telling you this now because what you did to Pariah when you put him the sarcophagus you sent him to another dimension," he said, "And you'll be the only to defeat Pariah. Your powers will grow and you'll learn lessons that'll help the world."

Danny looked down, "Oh," Clockwork said and Danny looked up again, "You'll see me again in the near future, but lets just pretend we never met."

With that said Clockwork disappeared. Danny looked down again and clinched his fists.

***End Flashback-Danny's Point of View***

I opened my eyes slowly. I knew what I had to do, but I wouldn't like it, "Danny?" I heard Sam say.

I turned and saw Sam, Jazz, Dani, and Raven and Beast Boy without their disguises. I stood up and transformed, "Danny!" Sam yelled, "Don't run away again."

"No," I said, "I'm tired of running. I've been running from this for months."

"What?" Raven said, "That makes no sense."

"And she's the smart one," Beast Boy said.

"Don't make me hurt you," Raven said in monotone.

I looked at them, "I'm gonna defeat Pariah and you'll all return, but," I closed my eyes, "I have to stay and put things back the way they're supposed to be."

"What!" Sam yelled, "Danny no! You don't have to!"

"But I do Sam," I said, "Pariah is here because I put him in the sarcophagus. I'm the only one who can defeat him."

"No!" Sam yelled, "We can help you Danny!"

Sam had tears in her eyes, "She's right Danny," Beast Boy said, "There's no way you can defeat Pariah by yourself."

I looked at them, "I can," I said, "And am the only one who can."

"Why?" Jazz challenged, "Because you defeated him once before?"

I shook my head, "Because I'm the King of the Ghost Zone."

Jazz, Sam, and Dani gasped, "I found out after I defeated Pariah the first time," I said.

"But I'm you!" Dani yelled, "I can do all the things you can!"

I looked at Dani and shook my head, "You'll take over the Ghost Zone when you're 14," I said, "But I'm to stay here."

"No!" Sam yelled causing me to turn to her in shock, "Danny stop! You can't do this to us, to your parents...to me."

Sam had tears flowing down her cheeks. I walked up to her and made her look at me, "I have to Sam," I said.

Sam shook her head, "Then I'm staying too," Sam said.

"No Sam," I said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Sam yelled and before I could even think about what she was going to do next she kissed me.

I fell to my back in shock. Sam continued to cry as she kissed me. Is this why I'm clueless? I slowly started to kiss Sam back, but then pulled away, "Sam you have to go back," I said.

Sam cried into me, "I'm not leaving you Danny," Sam cried, "I love you."

I froze, "Sam," I said and pushed her off me and stood up, "I'm sorry, but it's better this way."

I flew off and Sam yelled my name.

**A/N Hehehehehhehheh Okay...I may want to run and hide now Runs from screaming, yelling, and tomatoes* R&R. It's not over yet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing. And we're about at the time Trigon came only I'm going to make it more BBRae than RobRae. So Sam, Dani, and Jazz will help Raven through Trigon.**

The eight teens fell through a portal and landed in Titans Tower. Sam burst into tears and pounded the floor, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

"W-What happened?" Starfire asked.

"Danny defeated Pariah," Raven said, "And he took the King position because he was the King of the Ghost Zone."

"Aw man," Cyborg said.

"Danny said we couldn't help," Beast Boy said, "He was the only one who could defeat him."

"And he was correct," a voice said and a blue light surrounded the room.

When the light disappeared, "Clockwork!" Sam yelled tears still flowing, "Please can't Danny come back? Please!"

"I'm sorry Samantha," Clockwork said, "He must do what he believes is right."

Sam burst into tears and went to kick Clockwork, but just barely missed him, "Don't hurt the messenger!" Clockwork yelled.

"Where's a Fenton Bazooka when you need one!" Sam yelled tears still flowing.

"Sam," Jazz said, "There's no need to kill Clockwork."

"I know he's the one who told Danny who he is!" Sam yelled, "I-I-"

Sam couldn't say anything else, "Is there something you can do for her?" Jazz asked Clockwork, "Your the Master of Time so you know how she's feeling right now."

Clockwork hit a button and a Danny Phantom doll appears, "That's all I got," Clockwork said, "But if you squeeze it it turns into Fenton."

Sam grabbed the doll and squeezed it and it indeed turned into Danny Fenton. Sam cried and hugged the doll making it turn into Phantom, "Uh, Cyborg why don't you go set up some rooms for Sam, Jazz, and Dani," Robin said, "I think they'll be staying here for awhile."

"Yeah," Cyborg said and left the room.

"Don't worry Samantha," Clockwork said, "Everything will work out for the best."

Clockwork disappeared and Sam continued to hugged her doll crying, "Friend Sam?" Starfire said, "Would you like to journey to the mall of shopping for a cheer up?"

Sam looked at Starfire, "Do you mean the mall?" Sam asked.

"You'll get use to her talk," Beast Boy said.

"I believe that is what it is called," Starfire said.

Sam shook her head, "Not really Starfire," Sam said, "The only thing that could cheer me up is Danny's return."

"Oh," Starfire said, "I'm truly sorry for your lose friends."

"We know Starfire," Jazz said, "And it might be a bad idea for us to go home without Danny. So would you mind if we just stay here until we figure out what to do?"

"No problem," Robin said.

Cyborg came in, "Rooms are ready when your ready for bed," he said, "How about I start dinner. How's hamburgers?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, "You know I'm-"

"Vegetarian," Sam said softly, "I'm a vegetarian."

Cyborg blinked, "You got lucky Green Bean," Cyborg muttered, "Okay," he said louder, "How about hamburgers and salads?"

"Nothing, but lettuce," Sam said softly again and squeezed her doll making it go human, "I don't eat anything with a face on it."

"Okay..." Cyborg said and started cooking.

Sam went over to the couch and made her doll go from Fenton to Phantom over and over again. Jazz looked at Dani who looked worried for Sam. Robin sighed, "Dani," Robin said, "I was wondering if you'd like to train with us tomorrow."

"Unless you have anti-ghost stuff it won't be training for me," Dani said, "But... training might help get Sam's mind off Danny."

"Okay," Robin said, "Sounds like a plan."

"Two salads," Cyborg said, "I this is the first and last time I'm touching the green stuff."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and brought a bowl to Sam, "Here Sam," Beast Boy said and set the bowl down on the table in front of her.

Sam didn't seem to hear him she just messed with her doll, "Sam you have to eat," Jazz said.

"I'll say!" Cyborg said, "I touched that green stuff to make it!"

Sam grabbed the fork in the bowl, but instead of going to eat she threw it at Cyborg, "Holy!" Cyborg yelled and ducked.

Sam was glaring at him, "I need a new fork," Sam stated dangerously.

"N-N-Nice arm," Cyborg said scared to death.

"Did we forget to mention that Sam has a little bit of anger issues?" Dani said rubbing her neck.

"A little bit?" Cyborg asked, "The girl almost fried my system with that thing!"

Jazz handed Sam another fork, "This one is for eating, not throwing," Jazz said to Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes and took the fork and began eating while her doll sat in her lap, "Hamburgers for everyone else," Cyborg said and set six plate down.

Sam finished her salad and washed all the dishes, "Uh, Sam?" Robin said, "You don't have to," Jazz put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's what she does when she's upset," Jazz said, "Unless you want her to break the Tower to pieces."

"NO!" Cyborg yelled, "Let the girl clean bird boy."

Suddenly, a plate flew over Cyborg's head, "Whoa!" he yelled.

Cyborg turned to Sam who was glaring, "That girl has it out for me!," Cyborg yelled and practically ran out of the room.

Sam finished the dishes and grabbed her doll and walked out the door and into a door that had 'guest room' on it, "Um, I guess we better go to bed," Robin said.

Everyone in the room nodded, "Hopefully friend Sam will be better in the morning," Starfire said.

"Don't plan on it Starfire," Jazz said, "Come on Dani, I'll read you a story."

Jazz and Dani went into the second room labeled 'guest room' and Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven went to bed.

**A/N Okay, so how'd everyone like Sam's temper, the Danny doll, and Sam hating Cyborg (At the moment). Birthmark** **will start next Chapter and like I said I'm going to make it more BBRae than RobRae(GROSS!) If you don't like then you may want to stop reading now. R&R and no Flames on me hating RobinXRaven(GROSS!).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay now we get into Birthmark! Hope you like it (Unless you're in the RobRae boat(*Shivers*) then you may throw your computer or phone out the window.) I own nothing.**

Sam entered the living room(I'm just going to call it that) with her Danny doll in human form, "Hey Sam," Jazz said, "How you doing?"

"I had three dreams of Danny," Sam said and hugged her doll making it turn into Phantom.

Everyone was quiet, "How about some T.V," Jazz said and grabbed the remote.

The T.V came on, "I'm other news, the hero Danny Phantom of Amity Park as just up and disappeared-" Jazz quickly turned the T.V off.

"Or not," Beast Boy said, "How about video games with me, Robin, and Cyborg?"

"Bad idea," Jazz and Dani said in unison.

Sam smirked, "Okay," Sam said and went over to the couch and grabbed the wireless controller.

"Don't hurt them too much Sam," Jazz said.

"She can't hurt me in this game!" Cyborg said, "I own this game."

"Wanna make a bet then?" Sam asked.

"Don't-wait, go ahead Sam's be herself again," Dani said, "And...this could be funny."

"Okay!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy said.

"You're all dead," Jazz said and shook her head.

_Three Minutes Later_

Dani was laughing her head off, Jazz was shacking her head, Starfire was giggling, Sam was smirking while holding her doll, and Raven was smiling slightly. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg lost the game in less than one minute and they were now dress in pink dresses and had blonde hair wigs that came to the middle of their backs, "Aw, man," Cyborg said.

"Can we take these off yet," Beast Boy complained, "I may be a natural blonde, but this is stupid!"

"For once I agree with Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Nope," Sam said, "The deal was the losers would have to wear this until 11:30pm."

The boys groaned. Sam walked back to the couch and turned the T.V on, "Dani, there's a Phineas and Ferb marathon on."

Dani stopped laughing and literally flew to the couch and took the remote, "Mine!" Dani yelled and turned the volume up.

Starfire giggled and sat beside Dani. Sam rolled her eyes and got off the couch.

_Hours Later_

"Finally!" Cyborg yelled, "We can take these stupid things off!"

"Hey your fault for taking the bet," Sam said.

Dani turned off the T.V, "I love that show," Dani said.

"Yes, it was most entertaining," Starfire said.

"Uh..." Jazz said looking out the window.

"What is it Jazz?" Robin said.

"Why is there a guy in a light suit on the oil plant?" Jazz asked.

"What!" Robin yelled and the Titans ran to the window.

"Wow," Beast Boy said, "Dr. Light is an idiot."

"Titans Go!" Robin said, "Dani, if you'd like you can join us."

Dani nodded and transformed, "We'll stay here then," Jazz said.

_A few minutes later..._

Raven flew in the Tower and went straight to her room, "Raven?" Jazz asked.

The rest of the Titans and Dani came in, "What's with Raven?" Jazz asked.

"Don't know," Beast Boy said, "She just left saying she wanted to get home before tomorrow comes."

Sam looked at the door then at the clock, "Midnight," she whispered, "What's today?"

"Uh...the 23rd," Cyborg said.

Sam got up, "I'm uh, going to bed," Sam said and ran out the door.

"Sam?" Dani asked.

Sam closed her door and held her Danny doll close, "This is the day Dan was born," Sam whispered, "Please be okay Danny."

_ That Night_

"Sam?" Jazz said, "Sam you've been in there all day."

"Go away!" Sam yelled and squeezed her doll making it go human.

"Sam?" Dani said.

"Just go away!" Sam yelled.

Jazz and Dani entered Sam's room, "Sam?" Jazz said, "We're throwing a birthday party for Raven. Do you want to come?"

Sam's eyes went wide, "I-It's Raven's birthday?"

Jazz nodded, "Beast Boy figured it out."

Sam bit her lip and pulled a book from under her bed, "I'll be there in a minute," Sam said.

Jazz and Dani nodded and left. Sam opened the book, "The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal," Sam read, "The Gem?"

Sam flipped to the back of her book and searched for The Gem then turned to the page, "It is said that the Gem is the...daughter of Trigon born of the 23rd of September...Raven. Oh no."

Sam ran out of the room just as she heard Raven yell 'No!'. Raven came stomping out, "Told you she wouldn't like it," Beast Boy said.

"This was your idea Green Bean!" Dani yelled, "So go apologize!"

"Fine!" Beast Boy yelled and walked out, "Oh, hi Sam."

Sam took Beast Boy's wrist, "Hey!" Beast Boy yelled, "Wait, where's your doll?"

Sam instead of her Danny doll in her hand was a black book. Sam stopped at Raven's door and knocked, "Raven?" Sam said.

Suddenly, both Sam and Beast Boy heard coughing, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled panicked.

Sam opened the door and they saw Raven coughing and holding her throat, "Raven!" Sam and Beast Boy yelled as the door closed.

"No!" Raven yelled and started breathing heavily.

"Raven!" Sam and Beast Boy yelled.

Raven turned to them, "W-W-What are you two doing in my room?"

"Uh, I came to apologize about the party," Beast Boy said, "But now I want to know what was wrong with you."

"Nothing," Raven said.

"Lier," Sam said and threw the book on her bed.

Raven gasped, "W-Where did you get..."

"I'm a Goth," Sam said, "I love things like this."

"Raven?" Beast Boy said, "What is she talking about?"

Sam handed the the book to Beast Boy, "No!" Raven said.

"Read page one then 25," Sam said.

Beast Boy looked confused but opened the book, "No!" Raven yelled and tried to grab the book with her magic, but Sam slapped her hands.

Raven gasped and looked at Sam, "I'm not letting what almost happened to Danny happen to you!" Sam yelled.

"What!" Beast Boy yelled and dropped the book, "Raven your..."

Raven started crying and things started floating and a few breaking. Beast Boy and Sam hugged her and she stopped, "Something like this happened to Danny," Sam said, "He was called Dan. Dan was born on this day too. He destroyed the everything and killed almost everyone on Earth..."

"Just like me," Raven said.

Sam nodded, "But," she said making Raven turn to her, "Danny defeated Dan and he now lives outside of time in a small Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's Tower."

"But I can't run from this," Raven said, "Something's going to happen today."

The Alarm went off, "Raven, Beast Boy, trouble," Robin called, "Let's go."

Raven gulped, but got up with Beast Boy and ran out. Sam ran too, "Dani stay here," Robin said, "You look tired."

Dani passed out on the ground, "Oh Dani," Jazz said.

The Titans ran out, "Did Beast Boy apologize?" Jazz asked.

Sam just nodded, "Lets get to bed," she said.

_With the Titans_

"Slade," Robin said clinching his fists.

Slade shot fire at the Titans and went straight for Raven, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven turned into a black Raven and dodged the attack. Everyone landed on the ground, "Since when could Slade do that!" Cyborg yelled.

The attack started, but Raven tried to stay back as much as possible, "I just want this day to end!" Raven said.

"I think we both know this day is far from over," Slade said, "Hello Birthday Girl. Ready for your present?"

Raven sent Slade back several feet then breathed with relief, "I have a message for you," Slade said and grabbed Raven's wrist.

Raven screamed in pain and Slade dropped her and she landed on a machine, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled and flew up to her, "Are you okay?"

Raven shook her head and looked at her wrist, "It. Has. Begun." Slade said and started sending sparks everywhere making the machines fall.

Everyone gasped and jumped out of the way and ran for the exit. Starfire flew and grabbed Robin and flew towards the exit, but the machines were falling to close to them for Raven's comfort, "STOP!" Raven yelled sending a burst of magic all over town freezing everything.

Raven looked around and even saw Beast Boy frozen, "You may be able to stop time Birthday Girl, but you can't stop me," Slade said and began to move, "I must say Raven I'm very impressed. When I found out how much power you really have...it's always the quiet ones isn't it."

Raven ran from Slade, "Today," Slade said when Raven came to a dead end, "Is the day it begins and there's nothing you can do...to stop it."

Raven glared at him and phased through the wall and flew off. She spotted Beast Boy and landed next to him. He was the only one here who knew what was going on. She touched his hand and he unfroze, "Huh?" Beast Boy said and looked around, "Raven, did you just stop time?"

Raven just nodded and grabbed him and flew off, "You can't run from you destiny Raven," Slade said.

Beast Boy glared at Slade, "He's working for Trigon?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded and flew on the street, "Whoa," Beast Boy said, "All this trouble because..."

"It's my birthday," Raven said then stepped back when fire shot for an alley.

"Raven run!" Beast Boy yelled and transformed in to a T-Rex and attacked Slade.

Raven ran, but she didn't get far before Beast Boy as a T-Rex was thrown into a car and turned human. Raven gasped and ran to him, "You can't run from this Raven," Slade said.

"Yes, she can!" Beast Boy yelled then winced in pain.

Raven lifted him up and held him with his arm around her shoulders and ran into a church, "We should be safe here for a moment," Raven said and set Beast Boy down, "I'm sorry Beast Boy," Raven said, "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," Beast Boy said and sat up, "If it's anyone's fault it's your father's and Slade's."

Suddenly, the doors burst open, "Run Raven," Beast Boy said, "And don't look back this time."

Raven ran past Slade and he turned to her, but Beast Boy rammed him as a ram(Duh!), "You know about her don't you?" Slade asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy said nothing just turned into a gorilla and tried to punch him, but he dodged, "And yet you still love her."

Beast Boy turned human, "Love is unconditional," Beast Boy said and turned into a rhino and charged.

Slade grabbed the horn and sent Beast Boy into a building. Beast Boy turned human and rubbed his head. When he opened his eyes there was no sign of Slade, "Oh no," Beast Boy said and turned into a bird and started searching for Raven and/or Slade.

"No!" Beast Boy heard Raven yell.

He flew towards the cry, _'No!'_ he yelled to himself when he saw Raven falling.

"Oh, and happy birthday," Slade said.

Raven fell at a fast rate, but Beast Boy fell faster and grabbed her shoulders with his claws and landed them both on a building and he turned human and held her in his arms. It was only when he landed that he noticed that time had started again. Raven groaned and looked at him, "Are you okay Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head, "I'm going to destroy the world," Raven said and cried into him.

Beast Boy held her close as she cried. He ran a hand threw her now long purple hair and tried to calm her down.

**A/N Okay, how was that. In my opinion I like this better than the real Birthmark! More BBRae in it! R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, from now on I need at least one review for each chapter before I update because I got none last chapter and that makes me think this story is junk. I own nothing.**

"Raven, Beast Boy, Sam," Jazz said, "Did you figure out anything?"

"No!" Sam yelled looking through a book.

Raven, Sam, and even Beast Boy were looking through Raven's magic books trying to figure out if the mark was really Trigon, even through they thought it was, "My head hurts," Beast Boy said, "To many Latin words."

Sam set her book down and rubbed her head, "For once, I'm with you Beast Boy," Sam said and squeezed her Danny doll making it go human.

Raven turned a page, "No!" Raven said.

"You found it?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Raven said and showed them, "And it's what we thought."

Beast Boy growled, "Dang it," he said.

"Guys!" Dani said, "Starfire figured it out!"

The three of them looked at each other worried, but exited the room just as Starfire started explaining and she was way off, "Uh, Star," Beast Boy said and peeled the piece she was pointing to off, "That's from my lunch."

"Oh," Starfire said, "Never mind."

Beast Boy, Raven, and Sam sighed with relief. Suddenly, the alarm went off, "Slade," Robin said.

Raven gulped, but left with the other Titans. Sam bit her lip and went into her room, "Sam?" Jazz said.

"Uh, head hurts," Sam said, "Too much Latin in Raven's magic books."

"Oh," Jazz said, "Hope you feel better."

Sam nodded and ran into her room and pulled out the Trigon book she had, "There has to be a way to stop it," Sam said flipping through pages.

Sam glanced at her Danny doll, "What would you do Danny?" Sam whispered.

Suddenly, Sam her someone run in, "Raven?" Jazz and Dani said.

Sam ran out her door and saw Raven run into her room. Sam ran in, "Raven? What happened?"

"I don't want them to know," Raven said.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said and ran in.

Raven made a circle of dust, "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I need to talk to my mother," Raven said, "I'm going to Azarath."

"We're going with you," Sam said, "And don't argue. I have a feeling you may need us."

"Fine," Raven said and erased the circle and made it bigger.

"I'm gonna grab something," Sam said and ran out.

Sam ran into her room and grabbed her doll and her book. She ran back into Raven's room and sat crisscross in the middle of Raven and Beast Boy, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Karazon Racashaus Endere. Vaserex Endrion Azarath! Azarath! Azarath!" Raven chanted and they disappeared.

Jazz and Dani enter the room, "Raven needs to clean up in here," Dani said, "Way too much dust."

_With Raven, Beast Boy, and Sam_

"Whoa," Beast Boy said, "Feels weird flying without being a bird."

Sam and Beast Boy followed Raven, but soon a ball of fire started following them, "Ah!" Beast Boy yelled. (**A/N You know his little girl yell**)

"Oh, boy," Sam said and squeezed her doll making it turned into Phantom.

The ball in cased them,but Raven destroyed it with her magic, "Man it was hot in there," Beast Boy said.

"It was fire," Raven said.

They continued to fly.

_With the Titans_

"Uh, Robin!" Cyborg yelled, "In case you forgot, YOU AND I CAN'T FLY!"

Ghosts soon appeared behind him and Cyborg gulped and held his nose like he was jumping in a pool and jumped. Robin and Starfire grabbed him and they continued to walk, "Which door?" Starfire asked.

"Hmm," Cyborg said, Enney, meenny, minne, MO!" Cyborg said and ran into a door then came out seconds later, "NOT MO! NOT MO!" (**A/N I had to do those funny lines!**)

_With Jazz and Dani_

Jazz and Dani were still looking at the mark, "I don't get it," Jazz said, "It looks like a scary version of an 'S'."

Dani had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Jazz shook her head and continued to think.

_With Raven, Sam, and Beast Boy_

They trio came up to a purple gate like thing and Raven looked shocked, "Let us in," Raven said the gem on her head glowing red.

There was a bright light and suddenly they were in some kind of city, "Whoa," Beast Boy and Sam said in shock.

Raven looked up, "Arella!" Raven said and flew up.

Beast Boy and Sam looked at each other and Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and flew him and Sam up with Raven, "Arella, please," Raven said, "I don't want to help him."

Arella looked at Beast Boy and Sam then at Raven, "You forever had the love of your people," Arella said to Raven.

"Your people?" Sam asked.

Raven didn't say anything, "Please mother," Raven said, "I'm afraid."

Beast Boy came up to Raven and comforted her in a one arm hug. Sam came up, "Isn't there something we can do?" she asked.

"It's too late for Earth just as it was for Azarath," Arella said and disappeared showing that Azarath was burned to the ground.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Sam gasped, "No," Raven said and started to tear up then got mad.

A light in cased them again, "Trust me," Slade said making the three of them open their eyes, "This won't hurt one bit."

Raven growled, "Wanna bet?" Raven said.

Beast Boy and Sam looked and saw Raven glowing red, "Raven?" Beast Boy said.

Raven sent her magic at Slade, "We'll meet again," Slade said and started to sink in the ground.

"Oh no," Raven said and made Slade come back up, "Now I have a message for you."

Raven slammed Slade into walls, "Tell your Master that he'll have to destroy me before I become his Gem," Raven said.

"Raven's the Gem?" Cyborg said.

"And what are you two doing here?" Robin asked Beast Boy and Sam.

"I'm not afraid of you," Raven said.

"Maybe not," Slade said and began to sink again, "But look who's afraid of you."

Beast Boy jumped on Slade's head and they heard a faint 'ow', but nothing else, "Who said we're afraid of Raven?"

_At the Tower_

"You two knew about this!" Jazz and Robin yelled at Sam and Beast Boy.

Sam had her arms crossed with Beast Boy, "Yes," was all they said.

"It's not their fault," Raven said, "I asked them not to tell you yet."

"Who's Scath? Robin asked.

Beast Boy and Sam uncrossed their arms and looked at Raven, "We know him as Trigon," Raven said.

"What!" Cyborg said, "Aw man."

"His evil is known even to my planet," Starfire said.

"Aw dang," Dani said.

"But what does he want with you Raven?" Jazz asked.

Raven bit her lip, "The way Trigon get to Earth is through me," Raven said, "I'm not just a person. I'm a portal."

"But why you?" Robin asked.

"Because..." Raven looked at Sam and Beast Boy who nodded, "Because, Trigon is my father."

Everyone went wide eyed and Jazz and Dani had their hands over their mouths, "I was born to destroy the Earth and I can't stop it."

Sam clinched her fists, "I don't believe that," Sam said and stood up, "If Danny can stop his future then so can you."

"She has a point," Jazz said.

Raven shook her head, "Thanks for your concern, but nothing can stop this."

"We'll see about that," Sam said and grabbed her book and doll and went in her room.

_In Clockwork's Tower_

"Oh dear," Clockwork said, "If Samantha keeps this up we may have a problem."

Clockwork hit a button and the screen turned to Danny flying over the rubber city, "You may need to leave earlier than planned Daniel," Clockwork said.

He hit the button again and it showed the day of the 'end of the world' only instead of Raven it was Sam, "That could be bad for the future I had planned."

**A/N A little foreshadowing there...remember at least one review for me to continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for not updating I was kind of a blank…again…and I was on vacation.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

_ "Danny!" Sam yelled._

I shot up sweating. I looked around and sighed. There was a knock, "Yes?" I asked.

A boy that looked about 10 on Earth walked in. He had long green hair and red like eyes, but really he was as kind as anything. His name was Valitant and he was the boy I was training to be the king so I could return to my own dimension, "What is it Valitant?" I asked wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"You yelled that girl's name again," Valitant said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I nodded, "I'm fine," I said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Valitant nodded and I picked my shirt off the floor and put it on then exited the room, "We go on patrol now right?" Valitant asked.

I nodded smiling, "You're getting it," I said, "Why don't you try by yourself and if there's trouble that you don't think you can handle come get me."

Valitant nodded and flew off. My smile faded when he left. I went back in my room and sat on my bed, "Just a few more weeks," I said, "Then Valitant may be ready. Then I can return to Sam…and my family."

My ghost sense went off. I turned, "Clockwork?" I asked.

"Daniel…you need to leave now," Clockwork said.

I was confused and turned fully to him, "Weren't you the one who told me to stay?" I asked.

"Yes…but I didn't plan on Samantha…and Raven…" Clockwork said.

I froze, "Sam?" I said, "What happened Clockwork?"

"Well…you see," Clockwork stammered.

I growled, "Clockwork, as the King of the Ghost Zone, I'm ordering you right now to tell me what happened to Sam," I said.

"Um…how about I show you instead," Clockwork said, "And I'll apologize in advance I wasn't able to stop them in time."

"Stop what!" I yelled.

A blue screen appeared, "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Sam!" Jazz yelled.

"W-What's going on," I asked.

"Raven is the daughter of Trigon," Clockwork said, "She is much like Dan."

I went wide eyed, "But, Samantha found out that because she loved you she could take Raven's place," Clockwork said.

"W-What does that mean?" I asked in fear of the answer.

"Daniel…Samantha became the portal…she…um…died," Clockwork said.

I went wide eyed, "WHAT!" I yelled, "Clockwork…" I said my eyes glowing green.

Clockwork gulped, "Just wait Daniel," he said, "Samantha is still…partly alive…I managed to save her, but…she's five."

My breath caught, but the minute I got it back I growled dangerously, "You're dead ectoplasm."

"Samantha can still be saved," Clockwork said quickly, "…You just have to find Raven…"

"And where is she?" I growled.

"Um…held by Trigon…" Clockwork said.

I growled, "Valitant can handle everything from here," Clockwork said, "Now you have to save Samantha."

I transformed, "Don't have to tell me twice," I said, "Just get me back to my dimension."

Clockwork nodded and I was incased in a blue aura. I when I opened my eyes my mouth dropped. Everything was covered in fire, "Did the Titans survive this?" I wondered.

I was suddenly knocked down to the ground, "Ow!" I yelled and flew up, "Wow that's hot."

"Danny?" I heard a voice say.

I looked down, "Dani?" I asked.

"Daddy!" Dani yelled and hugged me.

I smile slightly and hugged her back, "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Danny!" I heard Jazz yell.

I looked down and saw the Titans minus Raven. I floated down and set Dani down, "What are you doing here?" Robin said, "I thought you were running that dimension?"

"They're fine now," I said, "Clockwork told me what happened and I know where Raven is."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, "Where?"

"Held by Trigon," I said.

"Great," Cyborg said, "Now what?"

I glared at him and he flinched for some reason, "Raven can save Sam," I said.

"What?" Jazz said, "But she died when she took Raven's place."

"Clockwork saved her, but she's five," I said, "But he didn't tell me where she is."

"I can help with that," a voice said.

"Slade…" Robin said dangerously.

I turned to Slade, "You know where Sam is?" I asked.

"Don't trust him," Robin said.

"I'm not," I said, "But if he knows where Sam is…"

"I do," Slade said then smirked, "You must be Daniel."

I growled, "Just take me to Sam," I said.

"Very well," Slade said.

I turned to the Titans, "Try and save Raven," I said.

"I think Green Beans way ahead of us," Cyborg said as he watched a green bird fly off.

I looked at Slade, "Lead the way," I said.

Slade bowed his head slightly and started walking. I turned to everyone, "Be careful," I said and flew after Slade, "You better be right or I'll be your king before you can say sorry," I said to Slade.

Slade chuckled, "Getting a little close to being Dan I see."

I grabbed his throat and smashed him into a building, "How do you know about Dan?" I growled.

Slade chuckled, "Do you think I didn't know Sam could be become the portal?" Slade asked, "I've been watching her," he whispered to me.

I clinched his throat tighter, "If you've hurt her…"

"Oh…didn't you know," Slade chuckled, "Her only comfort was a doll that Clockwork gave her…it even changed from ghost to human."

I dropped Slade, "Just take me to her," I said growling, "Or I'll make you a ghost and MAKE you."

Slade calmly stood, "Very well," he said, "But it'll be VERY hot."

"I have an ice core," I said, "I'll be fine."

Slade looked at me and I could tell he was smirking, "Let us head then," he said.

I followed him. I've only been with him for less than five minutes and I see why Robin hates him so. We walked down stairs and it was just like everything upstairs, but no buildings, "Welcome to Hell," Slade said.

I glared at him, "Just take me to Sam," I said.

"Now I see how you and Samantha are friends," Slade said and I got the feeling he was smirking again, "You have great taste in girls…Samantha is very pretty."

"If you've hurt her…" I threatened.

Slade chuckled, "Fire monster," Slade said.

"Wha-oof!" I yelled when I hit by something, but when I turned there was nothing there.

"Hmm," Slade said, "You're so cold you made the fire monster turn to rock."

I growled at him, "Now don't get angry…we would want Dan to get free now would we?" Slade said.

I froze Slade's feet making him fall flat on his face…er mask, "I'm not Dan and I never will be," I said.

"Very well," Slade said, "But last I checked you need me to find your little girlfriend."

I growled and freed him from the ice, "Okay, we need to find a boat to get across this lava," Slade said.

I crossed my arms, "Or…I could fly us over," I said and grabbed him and flew up, "And no quick wits or I'll drop you and don't think I won't."

Slade was quiet until I set him on the ground, "Well, that cut our trip in half," he said.

I just crossed my arms, "Right, we're moving," Slade said.

I followed Slade keeping a look out for the fire monsters he mentioned, but I think I scared them all off because of my ice core, "This is where we spilt," Slade said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your little girlfriend is that way," Slade said and pointed to the left.

I glanced at him, but followed the path. I looked around, "Sam?" I called, "Sam!"

"D-D-Dan?" I heard a voice said.

I knew the voice was Sam's, but why would she…oh yeah…Sam used to call me Dan when she was five, "Sam?" I asked, "Where are you?"

I saw Sam poke her head out, "Dan?" she asked.

I turned human, "It's okay Sam," I said, "It's me…Danny."

Sam looked scared and confused, "You don't look like Danny," she said.

"I'm 16 year old Danny," I said, "You can ask me anything Sam."

"Dan doesn't call me Sam," Sam said.

It took me a few seconds to remember what I called Sam when we were little, "Sammy," I said, "Come on. Don't you want to get out of here?"

Sam looked at me, "How'd you grow up so fast Dan?" she asked.

"You're 16 too Sammy," I said, "Can you remember?"

Sam shook her head, "No," she said.

I sighed, "Come on," I said and picked her up, "Are you scared of heights?"

Sam shook her head and I transformed and Sam looked confused, "Hang on," I said and flew off.

Sam grabbed my jumpsuit with her little hands, "I won't drop you," I said, "I promise."

Sam's grip loosened slightly and I held her close. I found a little hole and flew through it. I saw the Titans fighting a big red demon looking thing who I assumed to be Trigon. I saw a green bird flying around, but not attacking. Beast Boy must be looking for Raven. I set Sam down, "Stay hidden," I said.

I flew off ice powers charging. I fired at Trigon and he screamed, "Cccccoooooolllllllddddddd!" he yelled.

"That's the point," I said, "Now where's Raven?"

"My daughter is now where to be found," Trigon said, "I've destroyed her."

"No, you haven't," I said, "You may be the King of Demons, but I'm the King of the Ghost Zone. And last I checked ice beats fire."

I fired more ice blasts at him and he fell to the ground, "Why you little…" Trigon said.

I glared, "Now I ask again," I said, "Where's Raven…or I'll send Beast Boy on you."

Beast Boy squawked and I don't know if that was a 'let me at 'em' or an 'I found Raven' squawk, "No one can defeat me," Trigon said.

Beast Boy suddenly flew down somewhere, "Where'd the bird go?" Trigon asked, "Oh…wait…"

Beast Boy flew up with Raven then turned human, "You little…" Trigon was hit with white magic from Raven.

"You killed Sam," Raven said.

"I'm your father!" Trigon yelled, "You can't defeat me!"

Raven was surrounded by a white aura and she now wore a white cape and her hair grew to the middle of her back, "You may have created me," Raven said, "But you were NEVER my father."

Raven fired her magic at him over and over again, "Fathers are kind," she fired, "Fathers protect you," she fired again, "Fathers raise you," fired again, "And most importantly they don't KILL YOUR FRIENDS!" Trigon fell to his knees, "I was protected by the Monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends! They are my family! This is my HOME!" Raven flew up glowing white, "And you are not welcome here! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

I was soon blinded by a white light and fell to the ground because I couldn't see. When I opened my eyes the city was back. I then realized something, "Sam!" I yelled and flew to where I left her.

I found Sam, 16 year old Sam, sitting up rubbing her head, "Dang it," she said her eyes still closed, "Another dream about Danny."

I smiled, "Sam," I said.

Her head shot up, "Danny?" she asked.

I turned human and she shot at me in a hug, "Danny," she breathed.

I held her tight, "Sam," I said, "Don't scare me like that. When Clockwork told me you were dead…"

I held her tighter, "Just don't do that again," I said.

"I won't," she said, "If you never leave me again."

I kissed her cheek, "I promise," I said.

I pulled away from Sam and saw tears in her eyes. I gently wiped them away and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck while mine found their way to her waist and pulled her closer to me. I pulled away and grabbed Sam's hand and walked over to the Titans, "Way to go Raven," Cyborg said, "We didn't know you had it in you."

I saw Beast Boy roll his eyes, "No," Raven said and walked up to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy did and Sam."

Raven hugged Beast Boy and I saw Beast Boy freeze in shock, but he slowly relaxed and hugged her back, "Thank you Beast Boy," Raven said and pulled away.

"No problem Raven," Beast Boy said.

Jazz and Dani came up to me and Sam, "You're staying right?" Jazz asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I said, "I'm staying."

"Good," Jazz said, "Because I couldn't handle both Dani and Sam. Dani wanted at least seven stories before she went to bed and Sam stayed locked in her room most of the day with her doll. I'm on girl or had to play an aunt and a mother."

I laughed, "Sorry Jazz," I said.

"So are you returning to your home?" Robin asked.

Jazz nodded, "Our parents are probably going nuts," she said, "They don't know about Danny."

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Because they're ghost hunters," I said.

"Oh…" the Titans said.

"So we better go," Sam said, "Thanks for everything. And Raven…don't kill Beast Boy."

Dani and I transformed and flew up with Sam and Jazz. We waved bye to the Titans and flew off.

**A/N This is not over! I'll be doing the last season too. And for those of you who may have forgotten…Spellbound came before Birthmark. R&R and sorry for the wait I'll try and do better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View-**__Two months after Trigon_

"FENTON!" Dash yelled.

I turned just as Dash slammed me into the lockers, "Dash!" Sam yelled, "Leave Danny alone!"

Dash pushed Sam down, "Sam!" I yelled, "Dash!"

"Liar!" Dash yelled, "Both of you!"

Sam rubbed her head, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Jazz ran up, "Dash leave them alone!"

"You too!" Dash yelled at Jazz, "You three were with the Titans!"

Everyone in the hallway turned to us in shock, "What are you talking about Dash?" I asked, "We were kidnapped by the Wisconsin Ghost. We told you that!"

"Then why are the Titans outside looking for you three and a girl named Dani?" Dash asked.

I went wide eyed and glanced at Sam and Jazz who were in shock, "Hey!" Robin yelled, "Drop him."

Dash growled and dropped me, "Oof," I said when I fell on the ground.

I stood up, "What are you doing here?" I asked the Titans.

Robin looked around, "I assume you don't want everyone to know?" he asked me.

I looked around and saw students and teachers standing and looking out doors and windows in shock. I sighed, "That might be a bad idea," I said, "Dani's at my house. You can tell us there."

Robin nodded. I helped Sam up and we walked with the Titans, "How'd you find our town anyway?" I asked.

"Yours is the only town with ghost attacks," Cyborg said.

"Oh…right," I said, "My house isn't hard to miss."

We arrived at my house seconds later, "How'd we miss that?" Beast Boy asked.

I chuckled and opened the door and my parents were shocked, "Danny what are you…the Teen Titans?"

Dani came downstairs and stopped in shock, "What's going on?" she asked.

"We came to warn you," Raven said.

Mom and dad were confused, "About what?" I asked.

"The Brain," Beast Boy said, "An old enemy of mine from when I was in the Doom Patrol."

"You were in the…" Jazz trailed off, "Never mind, continue."

"We fear he may be after our friends," Starfire said, "We wish that that would not happen to you."

Robin nodded and pulled out four Titan Communicators, "Keep these and call us if you have any trouble," he said, "And if your classmates asked we had a ghost question."

I nodded and took the Communicators, "Thanks Robin," I said, "We'll do so."

Robin nodded and left with everyone, but Beast Boy, "Listen," he said to us, "The Brain is very cunning so be careful."

We nodded, "Thanks Beast boy," Sam said.

"GARFIELD!" Raven's voice came.

Beast Boy sighed, "Raven!" he yelled and started walking, "Would you stop all…" the door closed cutting off the rest of Beast Boy's words.

Dani started chuckling, "Garfield…" she burst out laughing.

"Dani," I said warningly.

She stopped laughing, "I thought you said the Titans wouldn't bother you?" mom asked us.

We had to explain everything to my parents in order for me to keep Dani…and I wasn't about to let her on the streets again, "We didn't think so," I said, "But I guess we were wrong."

I gave Sam and Jazz their Communicators and tossed Dani hers. I sighed and my ghost sense went off and groaned, "Dang it," I said and transformed, "I'll be back in a minute…don't even think about it Dani."

Dani's ring disappeared and crossed her arms, "Fine," she said and I phased out of the house.

_The Next Day…_

I walked in school with Sam and Jazz. We had our Communicators in our pockets, "Fenton!" Dash yelled, "What did the Titans want from you!"

"They had a question about ghosts and didn't know where I lived," I stated simply.

Dash growled but took the answer and stomped off, "He guys!" Tucker yelled, "What was that really about yesterday?"

We walked, "They just wanted to warn us about a new enemy that may come after us," I whispered.

"Oh…" Tucker said.

I opened my locker, "Oh yeah!" Tucker said suddenly, "We have a new teacher."

Sam, Jazz, and I looked at each other than at Tucker, "Who?" I asked.

"Mr. Mod," he said.

"Hello children," a British voice came.

We turned, "Hello Mr. Mod," Tucker said.

For some reason I got a bad vibe from this guy, "Mr. Mod…" I said slowly.

I looked at Sam and Jazz and I could tell they had the same feeling, "My class is beginning," Mr. Mod said, "Please enter."

"Uh…in a minute," I said, "I need to talk to Sam and Jazz."

Mr. Mod frowned, "Very well," he said, "Just don't be late now."

Tucker walked off with Mr. Mod and I turned to my sister and girlfriend, "I don't like that guy," Jazz said.

"Neither do I," I said and we went into a small empty hallway.

I pulled out my Communicator, "Robin," I whispered, but loud enough to be heard through the Communicator, "Or someone."

"Danny?" Robin said and his face appeared, "What's wrong?"

"There's this new teacher in our school and he doesn't settle right with me," I said.

"Or us," Jazz said coming behind me with Sam.

"Hmm," Robin said.

The bell for class rang, but we didn't move, "Can you give me a description?" Robin asked.

"He's British," Jazz put in.

"He has red hair," Sam said.

"And a really weird cane with a red diamond on the top," I said.

"Mad Mod!" Cyborg's voice came.

"That's his name," Jazz said, "Mr. Mod."

"Listen," Robin said, "Your classmates are in danger. He hypnotizes…"

"That's right little duckys!" Mad Mods voice yelled, "Now it's time to destroy the Titans!"

"Dang!" Robin yelled, "We won't be able to get there in time. You guys will have to handle him by yourselves until we can get there. We'll be there as soon as we can."

I nodded, "And don't look into the screens!" was the last thing Robin said before he disappeared.

I put the Communicator in my pocket just as a screen came out, "Ah!" Jazz, Sam, and I yelled and looked away quickly.

"Hmm," Mad Mod said, "I count only 290; I'm missing three duckys."

I turned Sam, Jazz, and myself intangible and phased through the floor and landed in the basement, "What do we do?" Jazz asked, "He has the whole school against us."

I thought for a minute, "We do what Robin said," I said, "We keep him busy until they get here."

Sam and Jazz nodded and I phased us back up, "And remember," I said, "Don't look at the screens."

We arrived in the same hallway with our backs to the screen there, "Oh duckys," Mad Mod said, "You can't hide forever."

We looked in the main hallway and saw Mad Mod standing there and no screens, "Who said we were hiding?" I said and we stepped out.

"Ah!" Mad Mod said, "Naughty duckys. Tardy to class. I think it's time we put you in your place."

A screen appeared and we quickly looked away, "Ah…" Mad Mod said, "Smart duckys I see."

With my eyes still closed I punched the screen making it go black. We opened our eyes, "Not only smart I see," Mad Mod said, "You wouldn't happen to be Titans would you lovs?"

We were quiet, "Why I'll be a monkey's uncle," Mad Mod said, "We had three Titans in this school."

"What does it matter to you?" I asked.

Mad Mod smirked, "Oh…did I forget to mention that I have Dani Phantom?"

I froze, "Dani?" I said.

"You know her?" Mad Mod asked.

Dani appeared floating and her eyes hypnotized, "No…" I said then glared at Mad Mod, "Let. Her GO!" I yelled.

Another screen appeared in front of us and I kicked it of the pole before the picture showed up. Mad Mod blinked, "Well, that's odd," he said.

I clinched my fists, "I'd do what he says," Sam said coming beside me her arms crossed, "You wouldn't like Danny when he's mad."

"Hmm," Mad Mod said, "How about no duckys?"

Screens soon surrounded us. We closed our eyes, but we were suddenly grabbed, "Ah!" we yelled.

I glanced behind us and saw Dash holding Jazz; Kwan holding Sam; and Mr. Lancer holding me. I quickly closed my eyes back, "Make them look at the screens," Mod said.

I heard two oofs and I knew Sam and Jazz kicked Dash and Kwan. I flipped Mr. Lancer over me. I felt Sam and Jazz grab my arms letting me know that they were fine. I fired up an ecto blast and fired them in a circle where I knew the screens were, "Hello!" Mod yelled, "I see I have a super ducky."

I opened my eyes and glared at Mad Mod, "Maybe my Phantom can straighten you," Mod said.

Dani fired at us, "Whoa!" we yelled.

"Her aims better," Jazz said.

I growled and transformed and flew at Dani, "Hello," Mod said, "Two Phantoms. I'll be."

I grabbed Dani and she struggled. I pinched a nerve on her neck and she fell limp. I held her close and flew down to Sam and Jazz, "You're a dead man," Sam growled.

Suddenly, screens appeared everywhere in the main hall. I phased the four of us down to the basement, "You can't hind duckys," Mod's voice came.

I landed and Jazz pulled out her Communicator, "Jazz to SOMEBODY!" she yelled.

"Jazz?" Robin said, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Sam growled, "He has the whole school against us and DANI!"

Dani woke up, "Make her laugh!" Beast Boy yelled.

Easy, "Raven," I said, "I need you to say what you said yesterday after you left."

"What?" Raven asked, "Garfield?"

Dani burst out laughing, "Aw, come on!" Beast Boy yelled.

Dani looked around, "Where am I?" she asked.

I hugged Dani, "Thank goodness," I said.

"Oh…now I remember," Dani said.

I nodded, "How far are you guys?" I asked the Titans.

"We'll be there in five minutes tops," Cyborg said.

I nodded and Jazz hung up, "We need to keep him busy," I said, "Dani, don't look at the screens."

Dani nodded and I grabbed Jazz and Sam and phased back up, "There you are my duckys," Mod said.

Dani and I fired our ecto blasts at him, "Ooo," Mod said dodging, "Mad duckys. NO FIGHTING IN SCHOOL!"

A screen appeared in front of us I quickly covered Dani's eyes and closed mine, "Aw, now," I heard Mod say, "We need to put you in place."

"Place this!" I heard Robin yell followed by a screen breaking.

We opened our eyes and I uncovered Dani's, "Hello Titans," Mod said, "How about a lesson!"

I saw Mod press the diamond on his cane and a screen appeared in front of the Titans. They all looked away and I realized that it was the cane that controlled the screens! But how do I get it? I then got an idea. I fired an ecto blast at the screen making it break, "Eh?" Mod said, "Why you… someone needs to be taught a lesson."

"No," I said, "You do."

I turned intangible and pushed Mod down to the basement where I knew he had no screens. Mod looked around and gulped, "Now ducky," Mod said.

I took his cane, "No more duckys," I said and broke it in half.

Suddenly, the young teacher was replaced with an old man, "Not so bad now are we?" I said, "I'll tell you now. You mess with Dani or any of my friends or family you'll be living in the Ghost Zone faster than you can say ducky."

Mod gulped and I phased back up to the others, "You are victorious friend Danny!" Starfire squealed.

I threw Mod to Robin, "Here," I said.

Robin smirked, "Nice work Danny," he said, "You may want to go human and we'll explain what happened."

I nodded and Dani and I turned human just as everyone started to wake up, "The Teen Titans?" Mr. Lancer said.

"Your new teacher," Robin said holding Mod, "Is a super villain. We have him apprehended now, but you all may have a headache and not remember what's happened for the past two hours."

"Well, thank you Titans," Mr. Lancer said.

"You're heroes Danny and Dani Phantom also helped," Robin said smiling at us.

I smiled slightly. I knew he was trying to get the town on our side, "The ghost boy?" Paulina said, "Where is he?"

"Uh…" Robin said, "He left."

"Aw…" Paulina said with many other girls.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sam's hand, "Uh…Robin," Starfire said.

Robin looked down and Mod was gone. They turned and we saw Mod trying to sneak away. He looked at us and laughed nervously. I made my eyes glow green and he gulped and his pants fell showing underwear with the British flag on them. Several girls shrieked and I quickly covered Dani's eyes and Sam and Jazz covered theirs, "That's it," Robin said and grabbed Mod, "We'll be leaving now."

Once Mod was gone I uncovered Dani's eyes, "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" Tucker yelled.

**A/N How was that? I got two story updates! Yay! Now let's see if I can update Love and Hope. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing. Please Enjoy!**

"Settle down students!" Mr. Lancer yelled, "We have two new students."

I turned and saw Raven and Beast Boy with their holograms on. Raven had long black hair in a ponytail. She had tanned skin and her eyes were dark brown eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt with a black jacket over it with black colored jeans and dark blue boots. Beast Boy had blonde hair and his skin was white with a slight tan. His eyes were still green and he wore a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and purple tennis shoes. Robin told us that The Brotherhood of Evil was attacking everywhere and didn't want us to fend for ourselves. So Raven and Beast Boy came to help us when needed, "Give a warm welcome to Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan," Mr. Lancer said.

Rachel and Garfield waved. They would be staying with my family because they're the only ones who know what's going on, "Please have a seat Miss. Roth and Mr. Logan."

Rachel and Garfield nodded and sat behind me and Sam, "Now, we'll be talking abo…" the door opening cut Mr. Lancer off.

I glanced and my mouth dropped, but I quickly shook myself from it, but Tucker and most of the other guys were drooling, "Kitten!" Rachel and Garfield whispered shocked.

"Friend of yours?" Sam whispered.

"No, opposite," Rachel said in monotone.

"Oh…" Sam and I said in unison.

"You must be the other new student," Mr. Lancer said, "Kitten Moth?"

Kitten had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top with really tight white capris and pink shoes with a slight heal, "Yes," Kitten said.

"Well, Miss. Moth," Mr. Lancer said, "Your clothes are breaking dress code."

Kitten smirked, but was gone so fast you swear it was a trick of the light and replaced with a puppy dog face, "Oh…well I just got the dress code and didn't bring anymore clothes," she said.

The boys practically fell out of their seats, "Well, seeing how it's your first day…" Mr. Lancer said.

Kitten smiled, "Thank you," she said, "And turned to go to the last seat smirking all the way, "Sucker…" she whispered when she went by us.

After class Sam, Jazz, Rachel, Garfield, and I were at my locker as Kitten was surrounded by boys trying to help her find her locker including Tucker, "That girl…is worse than Paulina," Sam growled.

Rachel and Garfield had just finished telling us what Kitten did last time they fought, "Roby-poo…" Jazz said, "I bet Star was mad."

"Oh beyond," Garfield said.

I sighed, "Let's just get to lunch," I said.

We went outside after we had our lunch and sat under a tree, "So she shouldn't be any trouble right?" I asked talking about Kitten.

"We hope not," Rachel said.

"Kitten let me carry that for you," we heard Dash say.

"No me!" ten guys said.

Kitten flipped her hair, "You all can," she said, "How about you find me a table with shade?"

The guys ran off with Dash carrying Kitten's tray. Kitten smirked and I rolled my eyes, "I think Paulina just found a new rival…or idol," I said and ate my lunch.

Suddenly, a shadow was over us, "Kitten?" I said confused.

Kitten had her right hand on her hip, "That's my name," she said and bent her face close to mine and Garfield.

She stood back up, "You two are cute," she said.

Sam and Rachel growled. I stood up, "Sorry Kitten," I said, "But I have a girlfriend."

Kitten was shocked, "Who?" she asked.

Sam stood up, "Me," she said glaring.

Kitten looked at Sam in shock, "Her?" she asked me.

I nodded and pulled Sam closer to me, "Why her? I'm_ way_ prettier," Kitten said.

"Why you little…" I held Sam back.

"To me Sam is beautiful and kind hearted," I said, "I'll admit you are pretty, but that's it and you use your beauty to get things you want…mostly using guys to do your bidding."

Kitten was shocked, "And I'm sure Garfield feels the same way about you," I said.

Garfield stood up and nodded, "So why don't you leave us alone," he said.

Kitten growled and stomped off, "Way to go Danny," Jazz said.

We sat down and Sam kissed my cheek, "Thanks Danny," she said.

I smiled and continued to eat, "Hey Rae," Garfield said, "Why'd you growl when Kitten told me and Danny we were cute. I mean I understand Sam, but why you?"

I turned to Rachel whose face held no emotion as she ate, "Nothing," she said, "I just don't like her."

"Okay," Garfield said confused and continued to eat.

After we ate the bell rang for classes to start, "I'll see you after class," I said to Sam and kissed her quickly.

"Okay," Sam said and we went our separate ways.

_That Night-__**No One's Point of View**_

"Daddy!" Kitten's screech was heard, "Daddy!"

Killer Moth ran in, "What is it Princess?" he asked.

Kitten held a picture of Danny and Sam, "See these two?" she asked.

"Yes," Killer Moth said, "What about them? They seem like a happy couple."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Kitten yelled and held up another picture of Garfield and Rachel, "And these two!"

"Where's this going Princess? Daddy has a lot of work to do," Killer Moth said.

Kitten ripped the two pictures and she held Sam and Rachel, "I want these two GONE!" Kitten yelled.

"Gone?" Killer Moth asked.

"GONE! I WANT THEM GONE AND I WANT THEM NOW!" Kitten screeched.

"Okay! Okay!" Killer Moth said, "I'll get rid of the girls."

"Great," Kitten said, "Have it done before school tomorrow."

Killer Moth sighed and left the room. Kitten held the two ripped pictures of Danny and Garfield, "Let's see you say no now," she said.

Sam was in her room with Rachel as they worked on a science project, "You know," Sam said, "My parents aren't home and my grandma wouldn't mind if you took your ring off."

"No," Rachel said, "I'd just have to put it back on when I leave."

"Okay," Sam said, "Wait…what square did we have? Two right?"

"I thought it four?" Rachel said.

"Then why are we doing three?" Sam asked.

Rachel looked at the paper then at the poster board, "Dang…" she said.

Sam sighed. Suddenly, Sam window broke and Killer Moth was there on a giant moth, "Killer Moth!" Rachel said.

"You girls are coming with me," he said and grabbed them.

"Ah!" Sam and Rachel yelled.

Ida came into the room when she heard the screams, "Sam!" Ida yelled.

Killer Moth flew off, "Oh dear," Ida said, "Danny won't like this one bit."

_At School the Next Day-__**Danny's Point of View**_

"Kitten!" Garfield and I yelled and stomped over to Kitten.

Kitten stared at us and smirked, "Hello boys," she said.

We grabbed her, "Hey!" Kitten yelled, but we ignored her and took her to an empty hallway.

"Where's Sam…" I growled.

"And Rachel," Garfield said.

Kitten was rubbing her arms, but stopped, "I don't know," Kitten said innocently.

We growled, "Don't give us that," Garfield said.

"Sam's grandma said they were taken by a moth man on a giant moth," I said.

Kitten glared at us, "So you think I did it because my last name is Moth?"

"No," Garfield said, "We know because we know your past."

"What?" Kitten said skeptical.

"Do the Teen Titans and Roby-poo ring a bell?" I asked.

Kitten looked at us, "How do you know about that?" Kitten asked.

"Besides it being on the T.V," Garfield said and looked around and removed his ring showing Beast Boy.

Kitten went wide eyed and Beast Boy put his ring back on, "Now where's Raven," he growled.

"And Sam," I added.

Kitten smirked putting her right hand on her hip and chuckled, "I see you really do care about them," she said.

Garfield and I growled in unison. Kitten looked at us, "So… you'll do anything to protect them," Kitten said.

She pulled out a screen and it turned on and showed us Sam and Rachel hanging over what looked like man eating moths. Garfield and I gasped. I clinched my fists, "What do you want?" I asked.

Kitten smirked and the screen turned off and she put it up, "You two…" Kitten said, "Both of you are going to take me to the dance tonight."

I growled, "If we do that," I said, "You won't hurt Sam or Rachel?"

Kitten smirked, "Now why tell you that?" Kitten said and started to walk away, "It would take all the fun out of it. Wouldn't it Phantom?"

I went wide eyed and Kitten chuckled and left. I looked at Garfield and looked ready to punch something. I phased us down to the basement, "Have at it," I said.

He punched the wall making a giant hole, "Better?" I asked.

He nodded and I phased us back up, "What do we do?" Garfield asked.

"We do what Kitten wants," Danny said.

_That Night…_

"I hate this thing," I said.

"Same here," Garfield said.

Kitten had brought both of us solid black tuxes with white bow tie, "I feel like a penguin," I said.

"Let's just go and hope Jazz and Dani can find them," Garfield said.

We left the house and I saw mom and dad glaring. We had told them what happened and…let's just say that they really wanted to make Kitten a ghost and then kill her with their weapons. We waited in the courtyard in front of the gym for Kitten glaring, "I hate this," Garfield said, "Now I know how Rob felt."

"Oh big time," I said.

Suddenly, Kitten's car drove up. She stepped out and she wore a light pink dress with pink heals. She spotted us and smirked, "Hello boys!" Kitten yelled a little too loudly.

I groaned and Garfield growled softly, but we stood up straight, "Now don't you two look handsome…" Kitten said, "Now compliment me," she whispered, "Unless you want your little girlfriends to be eaten."

I growled, "Nice, dress," I forced out.

"Yeah," Garfield growled, "Where'd you get it?"

Kitten laughed, "Oh, this old thing…" she said, "Now escort me in," she whispered.

Garfield and I sighed, but each took an arm and we walked in. Hurry up Jazz. I don't know how much longer BB and I can hold out.

_With Jazz and Dani-__**No One's Point of View**_

"That Kitten," Dani said, "She's dead once we free Raven and mommy."

Jazz nodded and looked at the piece of paper with Kitten's address on it, "Here we go," she said, "Let's go Dani."

Dani nodded and phased the two of them in the house.

_At the Dance…__**Danny's Point of View**_

Garfield and I sat down with Kitten staring at us, "Stop that," I said eyes glowing green.

"Ooo," Kitten purred which crept me out, "Somebody has a temper," she sat up, "Which if you don't control will cause your little girlfriend to be eaten."

I growled, but calmed down, "Better," Kitten said then turned to Garfield, "And you need to stop glaring at me."

"Kind of hard to do," Garfield said.

"Do it," Kitten growled.

Garfield growled, but his face softened, "Good," Kitten said.

Suddenly, a slow song came on, "Ooo, a slow song," Kitten said then turned to us, "Who wants to dance first?"

We didn't answer and Kitten glared, "Okay, fine," Kitten said, "I'll pick. Let's go," she said and grabbed Garfield.

Garfield growled, but danced. I watched the door hoping Jazz and Dani would come in with Sam and Raven. Suddenly, the slow song stopped and Garfield sat back down, but another started, "Your turn Ghost Boy," Kitten said and dragged me onto the dance floor.

My eyes flashed green, "I only dance with Sam," I growled.

Kitten placed my hands on her waist, "Well, unless you want her dead you'll dance," Kitten whispered.

I gripped her and wanted to fling her across the gym, but I didn't want Sam to become some moth's dinner. Kitten put her arms around my neck and we danced in a small circle, "Isn't this nice?" Kitten asked.

"No," I said.

Kitten glared at me, "What does that Goth have that I don't?" Kitten asked.

My eyes flashed green, "I told you," I growled, "She has a kind heart; not no heart."

Kitten glared at me, "I have a heart," Kitten said.

"Could've fooled me," I said.

Kitten growled, "Keep saying things like that and you'll be down one girlfriend," Kitten said.

I was quiet, "And just for that…" Kitten said, "You have to kiss me."

I gripped her tighter, "Not if you were the last girl on Earth or the Ghost Zone," I said fighting the erg to throw out the window.

The song stopped and I went to go sit down, but Kitten grabbed me, "You want Sam to die?" she asked.

"Let him go Kitten," Garfield said.

Kitten smirked, "Not until you both kiss me," she said.

Garfield and I growled, "Not in this lifetime," Garfield said.

"Do it," Kitten said pulling out the screen, "Or I press this button and my pets have dinner."

I clinched my hands into fists and didn't say anything, "I'm not hearing a no," Kitten sang and started leaning up.

I pulled my face back with Garfield. Finally, I snapped. I grabbed Kitten and threw her across the gym, "Not even if you paid us!" I yelled.

"Nice one!" Garfield said.

Kitten rubbed her head then growled and stomped over to us and grabbed us by our shirts, "You're going to pay for that," Kitten growled, "And when I say you I mean you're little girlfriends."

Suddenly, the doors were kicked and sent across the gym, "Get, away, from, MY BOYFRIEND!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" I yelled happily.

"Rachel!" Garfield yelled.

Rachel and Sam looked ready to murder, which I'm surprised Rachel's powers didn't go berserk. Kitten let us go and turned to them in shock, "How'd you get free?" Kitten screeched.

"You house isn't ghost proof," Dani's voice came and phased in through the roof, "Next time you want to mess with my friends…ghost proof the house."

Jazz came in, "And no one hurts my little brother or his friends," she said.

Kitten was shocked and started backing up and Garfield tripped her, "Whoa!" Kitten yelled and hit the floor.

"Oops," Garfield said.

Kitten growled and looked around and smirked, "Well," she said and stood up, "It seems I defeated once again…"

I went wide eyed, "You wouldn't dare," I growled.

Kitten smirked, "What's the matter Danny?" Kitten asked, "Or should I say Danny-"

Dani knocked her out with an ecto blast and I sighed with relief, "Nice work Dani," I said.

"Sure Danny," Dani said, "How about I take her to the police now and you guys enjoy what's left of the dance."

I smiled at Dani as she grabbed Kitten, but she was too heavy, "Here, I'll help Dani," Jazz said and the two of them left.

After a few seconds of silence the dance started again. I held Sam close with Garfield ding the same with Rachel, "Are you okay Rachel?" Garfield asked.

Rachel nodded, "And we figured out the hard way that these rings block our powers," Rachel whispered.

"Well that explains your murder look," I said holding Sam's hand.

Suddenly, a slow song came on again. I looked at Sam and she nodded already knowing what I was going to ask. I took Sam to the dance floor and placed my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my neck. This felt more right then with Kitten. Sam may not be dressed for the dance, but I knew she didn't care and neither did I. I glanced up and saw Garfield dragging Rachel onto the dance floor and Rachel shaking her head. Garfield laughed and they got to the dance floor. I could see that Rachel had no idea what to do, but Garfield showed her. I smiled, "Look," I said to Sam.

Sam turned her head and smiled before turning back to me, "That's cute," she said.

I smiled and kissed Sam. We pulled away after a few seconds, "I love you Danny," Sam said.

I smiled, "I know," I said, "I love you too."

**A/N Okay I had fun making this one. What did you think? Please I want your intake. R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing. Please Enjoy!**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

Everything had gotten crazy since the dance. The teachers and the principal were trying to figure out why super villains were attacking their school and students. Parents had started pulling their kids out and homeschooling them that or putting tracking chips on them (The rich kids). Danny, Sam, Jazz, Rachel, and Garfield were one of the few without a worry…well much. Danny, Sam, Rachel, and Garfield arrived in their English class which was almost empty now. Only Dash, Paulina, Valerie, and Star remained. The four friends took their seats just as the bell rang, "Okay…because our school is relatively empty…Principal Ishiyama and I have issued a mandatory meetings with the remaining students to see what they know. You may come in groups if you wish, but we'll have a lie detector so please don't make us use it."

I went wide eyed I looked at Rachel and Garfield who were in shock, "Please be prepared with your group if you so choose when your name is called," Mr. Lancer said, "Until then, you have a free day, but are not permitted to leave the school grounds until your meeting is done with."

We all got up and walked into the hall where Jazz was waiting. We went to an empty hall, "What do we do?" Jazz whispered.

"We could tell them," Garfield said.

Rachel hit him in the head, "That's a stupid idea," she said.

Garfield rubbed his head, "Well what else can we do?" he asked, "We're the main targets."

"Paulina Sanchez," Mr. Lancer's voice came.

"They're starting," Sam said, "We need a plan a quickly."

"Well, they shouldn't have any memories from when Mad Mod was here, but we were the main targets of Kitten," Rachel said, "So we need something for that."

"We tell them the truth," I said, "Kitten took you and Sam because Garfield and I weren't fawning over her like all the other boys."

"Okay," Jazz said, "That could work, but we said we were friends with Dani Phantom."

"Right…" I said, "And they may assume Danny Phantom too."

"Valerie Gray," Principal Ishiyama said.

"We could try they saved our lives and we became friends then," Sam said, "And when Rachel and Garfield came they became friends."

We looked at each other, "I think that's as close as we're going to get," I said, "But what if they use the lie detector?"

"Then…I got nothing," Garfield said.

"Dash Baxter," Mr. Lancer said.

"I think if it comes to that…we'll have to tell them," Rachel said, "But just me and Garfield. We'll keep your secret in tacked."

I nodded, "Danny Fenton," Principal Ishiyama said.

"Let's go," I said.

The five of us walked to the office, "Oh," Mr. Lancer said, "So all five of you?"

"Might as well get it over with," Sam said.

"Please have a seat," Ishiyama said.

We did, "Now what do you know about Miss. Moth?" Mr. Lancer asked, "You seemed to be the main targets."

"She kidnapped Sam and Rachel because Garfield and I didn't like her," I said, "She forced us to go the dance with her or she would feed them to her man eating moths."

"Okay," Mr. Lancer said, "What about Dani Phantom? You said you were friends with her…are you also friends with Danny Phantom?"

We nodded, "They saved our lives once," Jazz said, "We became friends then and Garfield and Rachel once they became friends with us."

"Hmm," Ishiyama said, "If you don't mind, we'll going to use the lie detector for this next question."

I gripped my chair, "Who volunteers?" Mr. Lancer asked holding the machine.

We looked at each other and didn't say anything, "Okay then," Ishiyama said, "We'll go with you Mr. Fenton because your name was called."

I gulped, but nodded, "It won't hurt Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said and strapped the machine to my arm.

Mr. Lancer hit the green button and it turned on, "Okay," Ishiyama said, "Now Mr. Fenton, do you know the Teen Titans?"

I glanced at Rachel and Garfield, "I've seen them on the T.V," I said choosing my words carefully.

A check mark appeared on the screen, "Okay," Mr. Lancer, "Where did you first meet Danny and Dani Phantom?"

I thought for a minute. I had to choose my words carefully, "In my house," I said, "When our Ghost Portal first opened."

A green check mark appeared again, "Hmm," Ishiyama said, "Do your parents know about your friendship?"

"Yes," I said not having to think about anything this time.

The check mark appeared again, "Why did the Titans want to talk to you a week ago?" Mr. Lancer asked.

I went wide eyed, '_Dang!_' I thought, "Um, uh," I said.

"It's a simple question Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said.

I sighed, "They, they wanted to warn us," I said.

The check mark appeared and Mr. Lancer and Ishiyama stood up in shock, "Warn you?" Mr. Lancer asked, "About what?"

"That's our department," Rachel said and stood up with Garfield.

"Huh?" Mr. Lancer said.

Rachel and Garfield pulled off their rings revealing Raven and Beast Boy. Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer gasped, "We wanted to warn him and his family and friends because we saved him from the ghost that kidnapped them," Raven said in monotone now because her ring was off, "For some time after we saved them Danny was…out cold and Sam and Jazz didn't want to leave without him. So they stayed with us. We grew close as friends so our enemies decided to use that against us. That's why we're here. A group called the Brotherhood of Evil is attacking everywhere and we didn't want Danny, Sam, Jazz, or Danielle, Danny's…younger…cousin…to be in danger. So Robin sent me and Beast Boy to protect them and this town. We've had help from Danny and Dani Phantom. We're sorry for not telling you this sooner, but we only wanted to protect this town."

Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer were in shock, "I don't believe this," Ishiyama said.

Raven and Beast Boy put their rings back on, "We apologize for this," Rachel said.

Ishiyama and Mr. Lancer looked at each other, "And only you three know of them correct?" Mr. Lancer asked.

We nodded, "And my parents and my…cousin," I said feeling weird calling Dani my cousin again, but I really didn't want to explain how I had an eight year old daughter...that would be kind of hard to explain without blowing by secret.

"I see," Ishiyama said, "Well, thank you Titans, if it's okay with you we would like to let parents know that the Titans would be watching our school."

Rachel and Garfield nodded, "That's fine," Garfield said, "Just keep our identities secret. We want as little trouble as possible."

"Understood," Mr. Lancer said.

After getting the machine off my arm we left, "That went well," I said.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Your secret's safe and hopefully things will go back to normal soon."

"Don't bet on it," Rachel said, "Villains will still try and destroy you or use you for something."

"Right," Jazz said, "But for now, we should be fine."

Rachel and Garfield nodded, "For now," they said.

**A/N No action, but still good I hope. R&R.**


	10. Author's Note Camp

**A/N Attention! This is not a chapter. I'll be at Living Water Christian Camp until Friday. There are no electronics allowed, but it's really fun. So I won't be updating this story until Friday…maybe Saturday. Sorry for the news so late, but my mom and I forgot until we went to church today. Sorry for the short notice. **

**I will be bring notebooks so I'll try and write chapters for this story there, but you won't be able to read them till I get them typed and onto Fanfiction. I hope you understand.**

**Twins of the Earth. **


	11. On Hold Very Sorry

**A/N Due to some very hurtful criticism, which it wasn't even that. I'm going to be putting all my stories ****on hold**** until I can get over this. Sorry to do this to all the people who like these stories and all my other ones, but…I'm VERY sensitive when it comes to my writing. It's the only thing I like to do and was planning on doing it for a living.**

**I've been bullied since Pre-school, so I don't take this stuff very well. I'm sorry to everyone who's reading Love and Hope, Unbalanced, The Holder and the Avatar, and waiting for the Field Trip sequel. And it wasn't a member of this site who did this. If you want to know what they said read the reviews for Leadership and The Clone.**

**Once again I'm very sorry to all the people who like my stories and keeping you waiting. First camp now this. I know it's Satan trying to get to me, but right now all my stories are on hold. **

**Once again very sorry even to the person who said the awful things.**

**Twins of the Earth.**


	12. Adopt! Please Adopt This Story! No Ideas

**A/N I know I said I would never stop a story, but...I'm out of ideas for this story, but it's up for adoption if anyone wants to adopt. I do have a few rules though.**

**Danny , Sam, Jazz, and Dani must be the only ones to meet the Titans;no Tucker.**

** Danny and the others must meet the Titans in the other dimension, but you can make it however you want.**

** You can make them in the dimension longer, but Danny must stay behind.**

**Must be DXS & BBRae, but you can combine other couples if you want.**

** Birthmark, The Prophecy, and The End it must be BBRae NOT RobRae or whatever it's called.**

** Dani and Danny must be a father/daughter relationship.**

**That's all the rest is up to you! Oh, wait, I want to know what the chapters are like before they are published, but this can be negotiable.**

**Sorry about this but I'm out of ideas. **


End file.
